caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Cursebreaker
'Gary Cursebreaker' 'Notoriety : 50 (Mastered)' Skills *Cannon - Level 30 ; Mastered *Sailing - Level 30 ; Mastered *Sword - Level 30 ; Mastered *Shooting - Level 30 ; Mastered *Voodoo Doll - Level 30 ; Mastered *Dagger - Level 30 ; Mastered *Grenade - Level 30 ; Mastered *Voodoo Staff - Level 30 ; Mastered *Fishing - Level 20 ; Mastered *Potions - Level 20 ; Mastered 'Biography :' Bearing Cursebreaker in his name suggests that somewhere in his past he may have been a man of the cloth at some point in time, perhaps a Priest or a Monk, however the details of his past are somewhat shrouded in mystery. What is know is that when he arrived on the scene, Kriss quickly realized the potential for having two Masters in the Dark Arts under his command, already having Geoffrey Cannonmenace he felt Gary would be a fine addition to the Guild Roster. Fairly quietly spoken, Gary spends much of his time Looting and Plundering, exactly what the future holds for Gary, only the stars can tell... For everyone else it's a matter of waiting and seeing. 'Weapons of Note :' Bitter End Doom Rattler Bejeweled Cutlass Cutlass of the Inquisition Masterwork Cutlass Buccaneer's Blunderbuss War Scattergun Skullbone Repeater Corsair's Bayonet Shaman Doll Spirit Binder Doll Dagger of the Dark Idol Knives of the Golden Idol 'Ships :' Gary Cursebreaker - Cotton Tank (Forest Green).jpg|Gary's Loot|link=Gary Bright's|linktext=Gary's NON-Dark Clothing. Gary Cursebreaker - Bandana (Dark Black).jpg|Gary's Loot|link=Gary Dark's|linktext=Gary's Dark Clothing. Gary Cursebreaker - Skullbone Repeater (FAMED).jpg|Gary's Loot|link=Gary Loot|linktext=Looting with Gary. Gary Cursebreaker - Complete Fish Collection.jpg|Gary's Loot|link=Gary Fishing|linktext=Fishing with Gary. Gary Cursebreaker - Unlocks Grenades 01.jpg|Gary Cursebreaker receives his first batch of Grenades from Capt. Jack Sparrow. Gary Cursebreaker - Unlocks Grenades 02.jpg|SWEET! Gary can now use little Exploding Balls... Err, Grenades. Gary Cursebreaker - Receives level 20 dagger (Bloodletter).jpg|Gary picks up the Level 20 Dagger - The Bloodletter. Gary Cursebreaker - Upgrades to Level 15 Fishing Rod.jpg|Gary upgrades his (level 15) Master Fishing Rod. Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Potions.jpg|Gary finally puts an end to his Potions Training... By Mastering them. Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Fishing.jpg|Aargh! That thar Goblin Shark be just the Tonic Gary needed to Master Fishing. Gary Cursebreaker - Unlocks Voodoo Staff (by obtaining Burnt Staff).jpg|Ooh, securing the Burnt Staff from Madam Zigana has unlocked the Voodoo Staff for Gary. Gary Cursebreaker - Stats as of Unlocking Voodoo Staff.jpg|A quick snapshot of Gary's Training up until he received his Burnt Staff. Gary Cursebreaker - Stats as of Completing Raven's Cove.jpg|Gary's Stats ; Upon Completion of the Raven's Cove Quest. Gary Cursebreaker - Receives level 20 sword (Pirate Blade).jpg|Gary picks up the Level 20 Sword - The Pirate Blade. Gary Cursebreaker - Stats as of Completing Voodoo Staff Unlock.jpg|Gary's Stats ; Upon Completion of the Voodoo Staff Unlock Quest. @_@ Gary Cursebreaker - Receives level 20 staff (Vile Staff).jpg|Gary picks up the Level 20 Staff - The Vile Staff. Gary Cursebreaker - Receives level 20 gun (Grand Pistol).jpg|Gary picks up the Level 20 Gun - The Grand Pistol. Gary Cursebreaker - Receives level 20 doll (Taboo Doll).jpg|Gary picks up the Level 20 Doll - The Taboo Doll. Gary Cursebreaker - Liberated the Black Pearl.jpg|Gary successfully completes the Story Quest ; Liberation of the Black Pearl. Gary Cursebreaker - Receives the Leadership Skill.jpg|Gary receives the Leadership Skill. Gary Cursebreaker - Notoriety (Liberation of the Black Pearl).jpg|Gary's Stats ; Upon Completion of the Black Pearl Story Quest. Gary Cursebreaker - Mastered Shooting.jpg|Gary Mastered Shooting during a firefight aboard an Undead Flag Ship. Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Sailing.jpg|Gary adds Sailing to his list of Mastered Skills. Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Sword.jpg|Deft use of his Deepwater Blade and Gary Masters Sword. Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Doll.jpg|Here a Poke, There a Poke... Doll Mastered! Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Grenade.jpg|Can ya say BOOM!? That's Grenades Mastered with a BANG! Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Voodoo Staff.jpg|"Master Voodoo Staff = CHECK!" Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Cannon.jpg|As the Century Hawk sinks to Davy Jones Locker... Cannons Mastered. Gary Cursebreaker - Masters Notoriety.jpg|HOORAY! Three Cheers for Gary as he Masters Notoriety. Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 01 (Receiving the Quest).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 02 (Crazy Ned 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 03 (Crazy Ned 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 04 (Madam Zigana 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 05 (Thomas Fishmeister 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 06 (Clubheart's 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 07 (Senor Fantifico 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 08 (Widow Threadbarren 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 09 (Crazy Ned 3).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 10 (Clubheart's 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 11 (Senor Fantifico 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 12 (Widow Threadbarren 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 13 (Clubhearts 3).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 14 (Madam Zigana 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 15 (Thomas Fishmeister 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 16 (receiving the Key to the Mines).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 17 (Into the Mine).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 18 (Dr. Bellrog).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 19 (The Journals).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 20 (Lure Mutineer Ghosts).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 21 (Lure Devious Ghosts).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 22 (Lure Ghosts Complete).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 23 (Defend the Traitor).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 24 (Defend Traitor Complete).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 25 (Collect Bat Teeth).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 26 (Collect Bat Teeth Complete).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 27 (Locate Third Idol).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 28 (Found Third Idol).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 29 (Last Idol Retrieved).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 30 (Defeat Kudgel).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 31 (Kudgel Fight 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 32 (Kudgel Fight 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 33 (Kudgel Fight 3).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 34 (Kudgel Fight 4).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 35 (Kudgel Fight 5).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 36 (Kudgel Fight 6).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 37 (Kudgel Fight 7).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 38 (Kudgel Defeated 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 39 (Kudgel Defeated 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 40 (Explore El Patron's Ship 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 41 (El Patron Fight 1).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 42 (El Patron Fight 2).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 43 (El Patron Fight 3).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 44 (El Patron Fight 4).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 45 (El Patron Defeated).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 46 (Decision Time).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 47 (Battling the Cursed Blade).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 48 (Bitter End Received).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 49 (Cursed Blades Unlocked).jpg Gary Cursebreaker - Raven's Cove Quest 50 (Helpers Posing).jpg Category:Pirates Category:Ships